brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Job (Cornelius Koch and Theodor Becker film)
The Job (German: Der Auftrag) is a 2005 terrorist thriller brickfilm by Cornelius Koch and Theodor Becker about a foiled bombing plot.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpBJ98NxnnU The Job on YouTube] It was an entry into Steinerei 2005 and won the jury award for Best Film.[https://web.archive.org/web/20070928125434/http://brixhouse.de/filme_derauftrag.htm Der Auftrag film page on Koch's website] A re-edited and English-dubbed version was created and the film was entered into the Heroes and Villains Contest on Brickfilms.com, placing sixth.Heroes and Villains Contest results Plot When two police officers are out on patrol, they spot a van run a red light and pull it over. One officer and one man from the van get out, and the officer asks to see what's inside the back of the van. The man walks towards the door, but turns around with a gun and takes a shot. The police officer shoots the man but the van speeds away, and the police give chase. The van drives off a ramp and crashes into a wall, and the driver is captured. News reports talk of radioactive waste stolen from a Russian reprocessing plant. The driver of the van is brought into interrogation, and begins to tell his story. He explains how he arrived at an airport to meet with a contact for mission briefing, and received a case with cash, a gun and keys to a hotel room. After travelling to the hotel room, he read a rough draft of his mission, and was to meet with a man named Billy at a warehouse the next day. Upon arriving at the warehouse, the man met Billy and the pair got into a van. He recounts that the van was filled with C4 explosives and radioactive waste, a dirty bomb, and that they were supposed to park the van next to a baseball stadium and get away before turning the city into a "second Chernobyl". While worrying about the job, the man overlooked a red traffic light and was pulled over by police. Billy got out to talk to the police before trying to shoot them and the man drove away, leading to the police chase through the city. After the crashing of the van, the story of the job comes to an end. Cast German cast * Eike Krüger as Assassin * Michael Koch as Billy * Alexander Purbs as News Anchorman #1, Policeman in Interrogation Room * Phillip Richter as News Anchorman #2 * Regine Koch as News Anchorwoman * Cornelius Koch as Policeman in Car #1, Contact Person * Theodor Becker as Policeman in Car #2 English cast * Trevor Power as Assassin, News Anchorman #1 * Roland Szentesi as Billy * Mirko Horstmann as News Anchorman #2, Contact Person * Cornelius Koch as News Anchorman #3 * Stephen Nolen as All Cops Crew * Cornelius Koch - Writer, Director, Animator, Editor, Sound * Theodor Becker - Director, Animator * Felix C. - Special thanks Awards As well as winning the jury pick for Best Film in the first annual Steinerei festival, The Job was nominated for one award in the 2005 BAMPAs. | colspan="1" rowspan="2"|2005 | colspan="1" rowspan="1"|Steinerei |Best Film - Jury Choice |Won |- | colspan="1" rowspan="1"|Brickfilming Achievement in Motion Picture Arts |Best Screenplay |Nominated |- References Category:Brickfilms Category:2005 brickfilms Category:English-language brickfilms Category:Brickfilms directed by Cornelius Koch Category:Festival-winning brickfilms Category:Award-nominated brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Steinerei brickfilms Category:Heroes and Villains Contest brickfilms Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms filmed in Germany